


In Sickness and In Health

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: State of Denial: S3 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Humor, Im totally ignoring the kids stuff and sanvers are happy and are getting married, Maggie loves her fiancee so much, Silly, drunk alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: The girls night in 304 wasn't interrupted. Instead Maggie has to deal with the consequences of having a multi-millionaire as a friend.Again, I'm ignoring all that heartbreaking Sanvers stuff because Season 3 is not my canon.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> More silly fluff as silly fluff is better than that heartbreaking stuff they're actually giving us.

An alien superhero, a single mother, a multi-millionaire, a secret-agent and herself. Her company for girls’ night was as eclectic as it was wonderful.

Meeting Alex had changed her life in so many ways, and all for the better. Before, she’d spent most nights at the bar, playing pool alone or chatting with M’gann. Technically, it was a social life but it wasn’t much of one. The majority of her friends were her cop buddies who were all older than her, married with families – they very rarely had time to hang out after work.

Then Alex entered her life, and so did date nights, girls nights, movie nights, karaoke nights, games nights…so many different kinds of nights and they were all great.

Tonight, was the first gathering of this particular group. For people who were all so different, they got along surprisingly well. Sam was hilarious and Lena, although initially nervous and awkward (it still felt like yesterday that Maggie had walked into L-Corp to arrest her) had loosened up after a glass of wine.

Alex, on the other hand, fought a losing battle with that wine over the course of the evening, finally submitting to it around ten. At first, she fell asleep with her face smushed up against Maggie’s shoulder before Maggie ever so slightly shifted, resulting Alex to comically fall face-first into Maggie’s lap. She didn’t even stir in the process.

‘Is she okay?’

‘Long day,’ Maggie elaborated, although she was sure the red wine that Lena had brought had been a big factor too.

‘Well, do thank her for a great night,’ Lena smiled before her and Sam said their goodbyes, the former’s driver waiting outside of Kara’s apartment block to drive them back to their respective destinations.

Kara locked the door behind them before coming over, the biggest grin on her face at the sight of her sister splayed out on Maggie. ‘You comfortable there?’

‘Yeah.’ Maggie ran her fingers through her fiancée’s short locks. The girl she was soon about to marry was one hot mess – emphasis on both the _hot_ and, tonight, _mess_ – but she was her _hot mess_. Forever and always – those two words were her favourite words in the vows she had preliminarily drafted up. Quite a bit would change, as she had to ensure she got the wording right but those two words? _Forever_ and _always_? They would definitely stay.

‘She’s adorable,’ Kara mused as she took her seat in the armchair opposite, reaching for the bowl of popcorn that was still half-full.

‘Very,’ Maggie agreed. ‘She’s also drooling.’

‘Not so adorable,’ Kara grimaced, momentarily put off her popcorn but only for the very briefest of moments. ‘Has it sunk in yet? The wedding, not her drool.’ She asked, her mouth full.

‘Honestly?’

Kara nodded.

‘Honestly, I don’t think it ever will.’ She snuck another glance at her girl, her heart swelling with love and her stomach with butterflies. Alex had always made her feel like that and always would. _Forever and always_. ‘Can you really believe we’re getting married in two months?’ Fifty-three days to be exact – yes, she was totally counting and, yes, she totally had a countdown app on her phone.

‘I’m so excited for you,’ Kara beamed. ‘Word of warning: I’m gonna cry. A lot.’

‘Same--.’

She was cut off by Alex mumbling and squirming.

‘Careful sweetie,’ Maggie said gently, ensuring she had a firm grip on her fiancée’s waist, so she didn’t take a tumble. She needn’t have worried, for Alex fell back asleep with a small sigh. ‘Wow,’ Maggie whispered, fighting back her laughter. ‘How strong was that wine Lena brought?’

Kara reached for one of two empty bottles by the television. Her eyes went wide. ‘Ooh boy. Strong.’ She grabbed her phone, quickly typed something in. ‘And expensive too.’

‘How expensive is _expensive_?’

‘Like nine thousand a bottle _expensive_.’

The perk – or in Alex’s near comatose case, downside – of having a multi-millionaire as a friend. ‘No wonder she’s out of it.’

‘Yeah,’ Kara agreed, placing the empty bottle down as if it were made of gold – for the price, it may well be. ‘Do you need help getting her home? Or you can crash here tonight, if you want? I can go grab some blankets and pillows.’

Maggie looked down at her fiancée, weighed it up. ‘Blankets and pillows sound nice.’ It was Saturday tomorrow, so they didn’t have work to worry about. That, and there was the fact that she also didn’t want to move. She was more than content to stay here all night. ‘Please?’

Her future sister-in-law was only happy to oblige. She carefully nestled one pillow behind Maggie, and deposited an extra one at Alex’s feet, just in case it was necessary, before draping a fluffy blanket over her sister. ‘Do you need one?’ She asked Maggie, who shook her head.

‘I’m good. She’s my little radiator.’

‘You two are so cute,’ Kara grinned. ‘I’m calling it a night but just wake me if you need anything.’

‘Will do,’ Maggie smiled. ‘Thanks, Kara.’

‘Anytime.’

Maggie closed her eyes, already feeling herself drifting off when she was pulled out of her state of bliss by frantic tugs at her sweater.

‘Maggie?’

‘Hey.’

‘Where is everyone?’ Alex slurred, her eyes glazed over and her expression that of adorable confusion.

Maggie laughed softly. ‘They went home, sweetie.’

‘Oh.’ Her eyes flicked around the darkened room, then narrowed. ‘They’re hiding, aren’t they?’

‘They’re--.’ She didn’t get to explain, as Alex pushed herself up and seemingly started to play a very one-sided game of hide and seek. Started to, anyway. She stumbled into the closest armchair. Maggie had been quick to jump to her feet and catch her before she hurt herself. ‘Baby, you need to sleep this off.’

‘I…I…’ Alex swayed in Maggie’s arms. ‘I..don’t feel so good.’

/ / /

Maggie spent the following half hour sat on the bathroom floor, cradling her fiancée who threw up about five thousand dollars’ worth of wine and then some.

The next morning, she fully intended on calling Lena and, with the utmost of respect, politely decline her earlier offer to provide wine and champagne for the reception. Until then, she tenderly rubbed Alex's back as she came down from another wave of nausea. She let a few more minutes pass, filling the time with soothing words and little kisses along Alex's neck. Then, softly asked, 'You done?'

Alex meekly nodded.

‘Okay.’ Alex was too uncoordinated and weak to walk, so Maggie scooped her up in her arms.

Kara stood by the door. ‘I’ll take the couch. You guys take my bed.’

Maggie smiled in appreciation, and carried her fiancée through to the bedroom and very carefully laid her down. _Precious cargo_ , she thought to herself.

‘S-sorry for getting vomit on you,’ Alex mumbled.

‘Hey,’ Maggie grinned, pressing her lips to Alex’s sweaty temple. ‘In sickness and in health, right?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? x


End file.
